


Potter, Weasley and how to get that load of Kids to the bloody Train on time

by TVDLMLFRRHJAL



Series: Potter, Weasley and how to get that load of Kids to the bloody Train on time. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDLMLFRRHJAL/pseuds/TVDLMLFRRHJAL
Summary: The Wotter´s (Weasley &Potters) are a huge Family and every year on September 1st it´s a huge Task to get all of the Kids to Plattform 9 3/4 in time to catch the Train to Hogwarts. Witness the magic madness that happens on September 1st on Plattform 9 3/4 during all the years one (or more) Wotter kid(s) is traveling to School.





	1. 2009

September 2009 it was only one kid that needet to be brought to the train. But that one kid... was Teddy "methamorphmagus, not going without the perfect haircolour" Lupin.

　

Andromeda: Teddy! come on now, Harry will be here any minute!

Teddy: But grandma look at this! *points to his hair*

Andromeda: It´s blue honey like always.

Teddy: It´s a diffrent blue! I want the one i´m always wearing but i can´t get it *changes haircolour*

Andromeda: Teddy you are talking nonsense, it´s the same blue as always *looks at him with a mob of purple curls* well it was.

Teddy: Grandma! what now?

Andromeda: just- *doorbell rings* That´s Harry. Go dress.

*Teddy runs off wearing one sock and his sleeping t-shirt*

Andromeda: *opens the door for Harry* Harry, dear come in come in.

Harry: Good Morning Andromeda. Is he ready?

Andromeda: Not at all. *loud crashes from upstairs*

Teddy: *calling from upstairs* nothing broke i just fell

Andromeda: Harry is here.

Teddy: I´m coming. *running down the stairs, dressed just missing one shoe which he carries in hand*

Harry: Good Morning Mr First year *lifts Teddy up and places him on the counter to put his shoe on*

Harry: Are you all packed? Didn´t forget anything?

Teddy: *nods*

Andromeda: i think we have everything. *closes his trunk*

Harry: then off we go. *lifts Teddy from the counter* i´ve got a suprise for you outside.

Teddy: *runs outside* Victoire!

Victoire: Hi Teddy.

Harry: She wanted to come and see you off.

Victoire: i made something for you. *pulls out a small wrapped bundle*

Teddy: what is it?

Victoire: open it.

Teddy: *opens it and pulls out self made cloves in Hufflepuff colours*

Victoire: i´m still betting you´ll get sorted into Hufflepuff and if you don´t you just write me your house and i´ll make new once for you, okay? *beams up at him*

Teddy: *nods and stuffes the cloves into his pocket*

Harry: Get in the Car now, we have to go.

*already in the car and about to drive off*

Teddy: wait! i forgot something. *gets out of the car and runs back into the house. Comes back a few moments later*

Andromeda: what did you forget?

Teddy: mums scarf. *pulls out Tonks´ old Hufflepuff scarf from his robe*

　

*arriving at Kings Cross. Harry, Andromeda, Victoire and Teddy.*

　

Victoire: are you sure it´s that wall uncle Harry?

Harry: ofcourse

Teddy: just imagine we run against the wrong wall, how silly would that look!

Harry: it´s the right one. Victoire come with me *holds hand out for her*

Andromeda: *takes Teddys hand* are you ready sweetheart?

Teddy: *nods* *they run onto the plattform together* *harry following up with Victoire*

Andromeda: in there. *points at a compartment where a few seats are free*

Harry: it´s goodbye then. *looks at Teddy*

Teddy: *looking to the train* *then back to Harry* do you think my mum and dad would be dissapointed if i didn´t get sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?

Harry: *looking at Andromeda* *then bends down on one knee* no. I´m sure they are proud of you, no matter which house you´ll get sorted into. And so am i.

Andromeda: And i. *hugs Teddy*

Victoire: And i. Besides i wanna be right about Hufflepuff. *smiles bright*

Teddy: *laughs and hugs her*

Victoire: *getting teary eyes* don´t forget to write, okay! And don´t find a new best friend. I´m your best friend.

Teddy: *laughs* see you christmas.

Victoire: *nods*

Harry: let´s go. *takes Teddys trunk and gets into the train*

Teddy: bye grandma *hugs andromeda tight again*

Andromeda: bye sweetheart. *kisses his head*

　

Harry: there you go *puts the trunk underneath a seat*

Teddy: thanks.

Harry: *hugs teddy* don´t worry you´ll love it.

Teddy: sure i will. *break the hug and looks up at Harry* bye uncle Harry.

Harry: *get´s out of the train and stands next to Andromeda and Victoire*

Teddy: *hangs head out of the window*

Andromeda: don´t forget to write. And be careful. Listen to your teachers.

Teddy: i will.

Harry: don´t fall into the lake! be careful on the boat. And give Hagrid my love. And Professor McGonnagall.

Teddy: sure. *rolls eyes* as if.

*train starts moving*

Victoire: Bye Teddy!!!!

Teddy: I will write you tomorrow! See you christmas! *waves*


	2. 2010

Teddy - 2nd Year.

*Teddy and Andromeda have just passed the barrier to the plattform*

Andromeda: Are you excited to be going back?

Teddy: i can´t wait *looks around if he sees his friends*

Andromeda: this year i expect more letters, love. I miss you, you know.

Teddy: sure grandma i´ll write whenever i have time

Andromeda: that´s never then... *laughs*

Teddy: there are Matt and Jack, can i go granny?

Andromeda: don´t you want me to wait till the train leaves?

Teddy: no you don´t have to.

Andromeda: alright then sweetheart *hugs him* be good. And don´t forget what we practised for potions, okay?

Teddy: I hate Potions.

Andromeda: yes you get that from your mother, but that´s why we practised. *opens her purse and hands him a galleon*so you can buy some sweets from the trolleylady.

Teddy: thank you grandma *hugs her* see you christmas. *runs off to his friends, almost crashing his trolley into a wall*

Andromeda: *watches him catch up with his friends before she dissaparates home*


	3. 2011

Teddy - 3rd Year. Victoire - 1st Year. 

Teddy: -and when they go over the lake you have to look out for the giant squid! But don´t lean out too far or you´ll fall in-

Victoire: like you did?

Teddy: i didn´t fall in! *pouts*

Victoire: but almost! *laughs*

Bill: Vic, hop off. 

Victoire: *hops off the trolley her father is pushing* 

Teddy: *pushes his own trolley* *Andromeda walking next to him*

Fleur: are you ready mon petit? *takes Victoires hand* 

*Fleur and Victoire walk through the barrier first; followed by Bill pushing Victoires trunk; and then Teddy pushing his trunk; and Andromeda last*

A friend of Teddys: Teddy! There are free seats in our compartment?

Teddy: no thanks. *nods to Victoire*

Victoire: We can sit with your friends. 

Teddy: i want to sit with you alone

Bill: there. It´s empty. *takes Vics and Teddys trunk and carries them into the train*

Andromeda: well Teddy. It´s time. *holds her arms out* be careful. And no more letters, behave. Do your homework. 

Victoire: i´ll make sure he does.

Andromeda: *smiles at her* i´m sure you will. *strokes her cheek, then hugs her* have fun, Victoire. 

Teddy: i´ll make sure she does.

Bill: Well this is harder than i thought it would be. *holds his arms out* 

Victoire: *runs up to him and jumps into his arms* 

Bill: i´ll miss you sooo much. *kisses her face making her laugh*

Victoire: i´ll miss you too. And Dominique and Louis. Make sure she doesn´t go into my room okay?

Bill: *lets her down and laughs* ofcourse princess. 

Fleur: *crying* Who is going to help me with the cooking now?

Victoire: i´ll be home again soon mama. Don´t cry. *hugs her mum tight, crying too*

Fleur: ohh don´t cry mon petit. You have fun, okay. And study hard my love. 

Victoire: i love you mama. 

Fleur: i love you too. *kisses her* I will count the days till christmas. 

Victoire: i´ll write you everyday. *takes her mum and dad on her hands*

Bill: and we will everyday twice! *laughs*

Fleur: You have to get inside. *hugs Victoire again quick*

Teddy: *waiting at the train* Bye! *waves at Bill and Fleur*

Bill: take care of her Teddy. 

Victoire: *runs up to the train and boards it*

Teddy: don´t worry i will. *boards the train and closes door*

Teddy and Victoire: *waving out of the window before getting into their compartment and start chatting*

Bill to Fleur: don´t worry. She´ll be fine. *kisses her cheek*

Fleur: i know. *wipes her eyes and waves at Victoire who just looked towards them* 

*train starts moving and they all wave one last time before dissaparating*


End file.
